The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Used to be on Addicted to Ackles profile The Winchesters run into a family of hunters that only hunt demons. Drama, Romance, Demons, Hunting, Revenge, The Apocalypse...what else could go wrong? Season Five
1. Sweet Home Alabama

**This is Addicted to Ackles I needed some help on this story and asked April3604 to help me with it. So we are adding it to our profile so the both of us can work on it!**

The demons were banging on the door with all their might to get into the room. Sam and Dean poured the rest of the salt around the door and the one window. "What the hell are we going to do?" asked Sam walking over to the window. The window was little; they could never fit through it. Shit. They didn't even have enough ammo to get through all those demons. Could this actually be the end?

"Going out with a bang, Sammy," said Dean loading the rest of the gun. "Like we always thought we would." Sam nodded but he didn't want it to end like this, Dean felt the same way too, but would never show it, never show a weakness. They finished with their guns and they nodded to each other. It was now or later, or the salt would wear off and they come running in.

Before they even got a chance to open the door they heard a loud crash and the room around them started shaking a little. They looked around the room seeing some of the wall fall to the ground. They saw people, or demons, running by the window. The brothers turned their attention towards the door and Dean was the first to go towards it. They heard gun fire and some laughter and a little cheering. Dean opened the door, gun pointing at arm's length as he ran out, Sam behind him. They froze seeing a huge dumpster truck crashed into the department store they were hiding in. The brothers looked around seeing no one around. The only people they saw were the ones dead lying on the floor. The brothers didn't waste time getting out of there.

They heard more of that laughter when they were outside of the store. The town they were in was deserted; it was a little town in Alabama. Sam looked at Dean and they followed the laughter. The only thing they knew about the laughter, that it was a woman's, could be a trap, maybe a demon. They went around the building to see a girl, maybe the age of eighteen maybe nineteen, run around the corner. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a quarter sleeve brown shirt and a black vest. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she was running right past the Winchesters.

"I wouldn't go that way boys," she said as she ran by. They followed her with their eyes. They heard running behind them and they turned to see the demons running right towards them. They didn't think twice about running and they followed the girl for what seemed like a few minute with those demons behind them. She turned backwards while running not even looking at the brothers as she took out her gun and started shooting the demons. The brothers got the idea and followed in suit. The three of them turned back around and saw a road block of cars. The three jumped over the cars and started shooting. They heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Baby, where are you?"

The girl took out a little radio, still shooting at the demons coming their way. "Road block, get your ass over here. We won't have time."

"We?"

The girl smirked and glanced over to the two men that she found. "Yeah, found a couple hunters. Looks like they could beat you at any hunt, any time." If the brothers weren't in a middle of a hunt trying to save their asses they would have taken that as a compliment. The girl put the radio back in her pocket and they heard an engine roaring down the road. A dirty old pickup truck pulled up behind them and the girl jumped into the back and looked at the men who were still shooting at the demons.

"Hey, you coming? Or you just going to stand close to the fireworks?" The brothers looked at each other and hopped in the back. The guy in the cab of the truck handed her a grenade and the guys looked at her like she was crazy. She pulled the key out of the grenade with her teeth and threw it towards the demons. The guy in the cab slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they were off. When they were a few feet away a big explosion went off and the rest of the demons were gone. Dean and Sam watched the explosion spread catching buildings on fire and leaving nothing there, like the town was never there. Just like the demons wanted it, except they thought they would survive it, looks like they were wrong.

Sam and Dean sat back against the side of the truck and looked at the girl and the guy in the cab. The girl opened the cooler and looked up at them. "Want anything? We got, cold beer, water, Gatorade…oh, my favorite," she pulled out a pink bottle and smiled, "Skinny Water, Goji Berry flavor."

"Water," said Sam. The girl looked at Dean and he nodded. The girl pulled out two waters and chucked the bottles at them. The guys were a little nervous at the two people that were helping them out; they didn't know who they were, where they came from and how they knew they were there.

"Baby, could you call Dad, and tell him were on our way back," said the guy in the cab. The girl grabbed the radio from her pocket and sat down across from the brothers.

"Yo, Papa Bear," she said and took a drink from her Skinny Water.

"Good to hear your voice, Baby. What's going on?" said another man on the other end. The brothers tried to recognize the voice as a hunter they may have ran into before but nothing came to mind.

"Demons, death and destruction. Also, met a couple hunters out here. Just checking in Papa Bear, see you in a half an hour." She set the radio down and leaned her head back and sighed.

"So, who are you?" she asked lifting her head up and looking at the brothers.

Sam spoke first. "Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Dean nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm Baby and the driver is my brother, Michael." Michael put his hand up as a hello and kept driving.

"You're name is Baby?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "No, you're my first Baby, I ever met…ever."

Baby smiled. "First for everything isn't there." She turned her head towards Michael. "Yo, Michael, you have anything to eat in there! I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Got a bag of pretzels in here."

"I guess that'll do." She sighed and opened the little window even more and slid her body into it. Dean and Sam watched as she squeezed herself into the tiny window and raised their eyebrows and only for two reasons. One, her squeezing through and two, she had a nice ass.

"Dude," said Sam noticing Dean doing the same thing as him, "I bet she's only seventeen. Two words, jail bait."

Dean turned his head and smirked. "Come on, Sammy. You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." Baby came through the window again with a bag of pretzels. "Want any?" She offered the bag and the brother's grabbed handful.

"Where are we going?" asked Dean.

"To our home, if you don't mind."

Dean and Sam shook their head. "So, how did you know about the demons?"

"Well, my sister, Kat…"

"You have a sister named Kat?" asked Dean. He was bewildered about these names the girls had been given and how the son had a normal name.

"Yes, it's short for Katherine, unlike me, Baby, is just Baby…but anyway, Kat, she knows how to track demons. She has made it her whole life to track these things, and me and Michael go and hunt it. Sometimes my father tags along if he feels it's too dangerous."

"You only hunt demons?"

Baby nodded. "I mean, we can't kill them exactly but we do send the bastards back to hell where they belong. It's a messy ass job, but someone has to do it, right?" Sam and Dean just nodded slightly and glanced at each other. "What about you guys?"

"Anything and everything, sweetheart," said Dean.

Baby smiled and began her observations on the two brothers. Sam had dark brown shaggy hair, beautiful big brown eyes, he was tall and seemed more muscular and toned. He was absolutely adorable! Baby just wanted to squeeze him. She then eyed Dean up. He wore a brown leather jacket that looks like it seen better days, biker boots, flannel shirt and a Lynard Skynard shirt underneath. He had green eyes with a hint of brown in them and dirty blond short sort of spiky hair. She could tell he was the rebel of the two and she sort of liked that. He seemed he could satisfy her in every way but her dad would kill her! She was his baby girl, giving her the name Baby.

"Whoa," said the brothers as their eyes landed on the house they were pulling up to. It was a grand estate, three floors, two garages, one for weaponry and the other for vehicles, and a pool in the back which Baby loved. A huge iron fence boarded the whole property. Michael pulled up and Baby turned around and faced the intercom.

"Harrison Estate," said the guy on the other name. His name was Cutter, a friend of Michaels who stays with the Harrisons.

Baby smiled and leaned closer to the intercom and pressed the button. "Hey stud," she said in seductive voice. "You want to get lucky tonight? It would be worth it, I can lick that big, long…"

"Baby Harrison!" yelled an older woman's voice.

Baby let go of the intercom and looked at Michael who was shaking with laughter. Baby turned to the brothers. Sam was laughing a little and Dean was smirking. She turned back to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hi, Mommy," Baby said sweetly.

"Don't you 'hi, mommy' me. You get your butt in here right now."

"Oh, mommy, we have guest…"

"Guest?"

"Yes…"

"Well, bring them in let's get them fed and them a room."

"You hear that Cutter let us in!"

The gate opened and Michael pulled in as the gates started slowly closing. Baby stood up and looked at Sam and Dean. "Come on, you heard Mama Bear. Don't want to get her upset twice." Dean and Sam stood up and followed Baby jumping out of the truck and towards the house. Michael drove the truck to the one garage.

"Over where Michael is driving is the garage for the vehicles, on your left is the other garage where the weaponry is, we can show you that later after you two get settled in…if you want to stay of course." Baby turned around and started walking backwards watching the guys take in the scenery. "Mama Bear would probably not take no for an answer though." She smiled at the boys. She turned back around and opened the door to the house. She let the boys in and closed the door. The brothers took in the sight of the house. Baby walked in front of them and closed their mouths with her hands getting their attention again. "Come on, you can gawk later." She headed towards the kitchen.

Baby saw her mom at the long island in the middle of the kitchen preparing dinner. Baby's mother, Sharon, was medium height, short curly red hair, sort of chunky and green eyes. She had on a red dress with polka dots and a little tan sweater. She looked up and smiled at the boys and then looked at Baby. With a rolling pin in her hand she pointed it at Baby and the brothers swore she was going to hit Baby over the head with it. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Quinton Tarantino movies," said Baby shrugging then taking off her vest.

Sharon looked at the boys and put on her nice smile again. "And you are?"

Sam automatically thought schizophrenic, and then mother was the only word that came to his head. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you boys…you didn't happen to be related to John Winchester?"

Baby looked at the boys quickly remembering John and could see him in their eyes. She should have seen it.

"Yes, mam, he was our father," said Sam.

"How do you know our father?" asked Dean.

"He helped, Charlie, Baby's father, out on a case a few years back. He was a good man, I'm sorry he passed."

"Yeah, me too," said Dean. Baby saw the hurt expression on his face for a split second then it vanished.

"Yeah, he was a good man. Saved my father's life," said Baby and smiled at the boys when they turned to her.

"Well, why don't you take them to see your father while I finish cooking and you, young lady, get back here so we can talk about your little stunt you pulled."

"Oh, mom," said Baby walking pass the boys and then turning to face her mom. "That's not the worst thing you've heard come out of my mouth." She winked at her mom and her mom made a noise that sounded almost like a growl and snort put together. Baby laughed and motioned for Sam and Dean to follow. "Plus I need to go see how Kat is. Where is she?"

"Pool!"

"Woo hoo, pool time," said Baby to herself. "Follow me boys, we're going to Papa Bears study." She walked up the first flight of stairs, the boys following, and down the hall to her father's study. She stopped at a closed door and knocked. "Papa?"

"Come in, Baby."

She smiled and opened the door. She grinned seeing her father and ran up and hugged him. "Hi, Papa Bear." Charlie was a man that looked like he had gone through a life of hell. He was bald, dark brown eyes, scars on his face and looked like he was older than what he really was. Baby let go of him and turned to the boys. "Dad, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Charlie eyed the two, studying them and then smiled. "Hey, boys, Baby treating you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's been something," said Sam. Charlie motioned for them to sit down and they did.

"That's Baby, the youngest and wildest of my trio." He patted Baby's back and she smiled.

"I am amazing aren't I?"

"And she's a little conceited girl. The youngest Harrison hunter."

"Harrisons have been hunting for a while?"

"Three generations of hunters. My grandfather worked in a child's psych ward and a young girl came in. She was talking about things that no child would ever know, especially at the age of six. She kept claiming her name was Meredith and her real name was Sarah. My grandfather took an interest in her and studied her."

"The demon let him study her."

"Yeah, it was all fun and games for Meredith till my grandfather learned the truth about her. He performed an exorcism on her. She fought a good fight but like always, she was sent back to hell."

"And the girl?" asked Sam.

"Sarah didn't make it; the demon was too strong for her. That's when my grandfather left the hospital and started hunting. He wanted to save others. So, here we are today still doing his work." Baby smiled at her father and then looked at the boys, her eyes remained on Dean's for a while and he smirked at her. She bit her bottom lip and got up from the desk.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone to get to know each other." She walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked her father.

She turned and smiled at him. "Swimming." She walked out the door and Charlie shook his head at his youngest and then looked back at the boys. "She's a fish."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby came up from the water and leaned on the edge. "I win." She smiled at her older sister, Kat. Kat had long dark hair and light blue eyes. Kat and Baby both had the same high cheek bones and strong chin from the Harrison side. Their bodies, believe it or not, just like their mother before she had kids. Kat was four years older than Baby, she was twenty-three and Baby was nineteen. Yes, she was the youngest.

"So, are they cute?" asked Kat and she started floating on her back.

Baby got out and sat on the edge. "Yeah, you can say that. I mean, the one, Dean, he is hot and Sam is the adorable younger brother. He looks like a teddy bear."

"I love teddy bears," said Kat. Baby laughed and stood up. She walked over to her lawn chair and grabbed her towel drying herself off. She turned the radio on and smiled. "I love this song!" She turned the volume up and 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' by Jet. She twirled around and sang the song. "So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine. I say you look so fine and I really want to make you mine!" Kat laughed and leaned on the edge watching Baby dance around. "Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money, when you look like that, do ya honey." Baby grabbed the towel and shook it in front of her.

"Woo!" yelled Kat and started clapping.

"Yo, Dean, look at this," said Sam. Sam and Dean had gotten settled in to stay only for a couple days, to make sure no more demons were around Alabama. Dean and Sam got their own room, but Sam went in to check on Dean and of course Dean had gotten the room with the balcony. Dean walked out and leaned on the railing and saw what Sam was looking at. The Harrison sisters.

Kat was in the pool cheering on her sister Baby who was dancing around in just her bikini. It was a black bikini. Dean watched as the sun shown down on her and the water glistened off her, she looked like she glowed. He long blond hair was at the middle of her back and it was being tossed right and left when she moved. She moved her hips expertly and Dean felt himself taking a deep breath.

Sam patted Dean on the back and laughed walking into the bedroom. "Don't even think about it. Charlie would cut your dick off and feed it to you."

"Come on, Sammy, she's too young," he said and stood up straight. He took one more look at Baby and then walked into his room.

"She's eighteen, don't you remember those girls from the high school last year."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and yawned. "After dinner I have to go and get my baby."

"Baby?" asked Michael walking by with a guy with dark hair. "You talking about my sister?" Michael had long golden blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was fit and wore muscle shirts and sweatpants all the time.

This time Sam chuckled. "No," said Dean. "My car, I left it about a few miles away from the town your sister blew up."

"Good old Baby. By the way this is Cutter. I can give you a ride to your car unless Baby beats me to it. She hasn't driven in a while."

"Kat! Baby!" yelled Sharon out the door. "Dinner!"

"Race you to the kitchen?" asked Baby wrapping her towel around her.

"Let's go Baby!" yelled Kat and started running.

"No fair! Cheater!" yelled Baby.

"There's no fair in hunting!" yelled Kat running into the kitchen. Baby ran up behind her and jumped on Kats back. Kat screamed and fell to the floor. Kat turned around and grabbed a fistful of hair. Baby grabbed some of her hair.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean anything!" yelled Baby and Kat rolled her over and pulled more hair.

"Girls! Girls! Knock it off!" yelled Sharon, she walked over them with plates in her hands.

"Alright!" yelled Cutter as he, Michael, Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen.

Baby slapped Kat in the face. "Just because you're the baby doesn't mean you can get away with everything!"

"Old Bitch!" yelled Baby.

"Young Slut!" yelled Kat and Baby turned her over and pulled more hair.

"Baby and Katherine Harrison! Don't you make me get your father!" That still didn't stop them. Sharon put her hands on her hips and looked at Michael who was standing back with the others watching and laughing.

"Alright, Cutter, help," said Michael as he grabbed Baby who was kicking the air and Cutter grabbed Kat before she could grab Baby again.

"They always do this," said Cutter looking at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean weren't really paying attention to what Cutter was saying. They were paying attention to the cat fight that was happening between the two hot sisters. Kat in her pink bikini that seemed to be ripped on the top now and Baby was panting from the fight and her hair was wild and her top was starting to untie. Michael put Baby down tied it back up. Cutter hesitantly put Kat down and the two girls hugged each other.

"I love you, Baby Girl," said Kat.

"I love you, Kit Kat," said Baby.

"I am very confused," said Dean watching the girls make up. The girls let go and turned towards Sam and Dean.

Baby smiled at them. "We're girls Dean, we make up faster than a cat gets high off of cat nip."

"That was the weirdest comparison I've heard come out of your mouth," said Cutter laughing.

Baby and Kat still had their arms wrapped around each other and Baby noticed the way Sam was looking at Kat. "Oh, Kit Kat, you didn't meet the Winchester Boys. This is Dean and this young handsome man is Sam."

"Hey," said Dean feeling a little left out that he didn't get an introduction like Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean," said Baby and she let go of Kat and put her arm around Deans shoulder. Even though they didn't really know each other, Baby was the kind of person that didn't care who you were, she would still talk to you and treat you like you're part of the family. "This adorable, handsome, attractive man is Dean." Dean gave them a cheeky smile and the girls laughed. Baby turned her head to face Dean, "Better?" He nodded and they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. The four of them turned to see Charlie standing there with an eyebrow raised. Baby giggled and took her arm off of Dean. "Hi, daddy, I was just introducing Kat to the brothers."

"Why don't you two get dressed?" he asked.

Baby giggled and grabbed Kats hand and ran up the stairs. "Oh my god! Sam is so cute!" whispered Kat harshly. "You are freaking amazing that you found those two."

"Well, you're the one that sent us there, so you are the one that gets the thanking my dear sister."

"We both get the thanking," said Kat and they separated to their room.

Kat and Baby came down dressed and arm in arm. Baby was wearing a short pink dress and her hair was in a messy bun. Kat was wearing low rise jeans and a black tank top with her hair still down and a little wet.

"There are my girls," said Charlie. "Cleaned up and not fighting."

"Oh, Papa Bear," said Baby sitting down on the right side of him and in front of Dean. She smiled at him and Kat sat down on the other side of her mom. "Where's the fun when we're not fighting, right Kit Kat?"

"Righty oh, Baby Girl." She blew a kiss at Baby and Baby pretended to catch it.

"I'm sorry for our crazy family," said Michael who was sitting between Sam and Dean. "Well mostly for my psychotic sisters."

"Well being normal is overrated," said Baby and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I agree," said Dean. Baby grinned at him and sat up a little more. Kat chuckled a little started eating some of her food.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Has your sister always been so…" started Dean. He sat between Baby and Michael in the cab of the pickup. Baby was going high speed down the dirt road and screaming and laughing.

"Crazy, yeah. She was dropped on her head a lot as a baby," said Michael and held onto the dashboard as she stopped. There in front of them was Dean's baby.

"You've got to be shitten me," said Baby and she jumped out of the cab, Dean followed in suit. "A 1967 Chevy Impala, best year for the Impala." She turned to Dean and put her arm around his shoulder. "You are a God."

He smiled. "Nah, just call me Dean." Yup, Dean was definitely attracted to Baby but she was about ten years younger than him. And her dad was a scary man.

"Why don't you show me how she rides?" Baby asked and Dean could have sworn there was a little twinkle in her eye, a mischievous twinkle and seduction in her voice but that could be just him.

"My pleasure," said Dean and he took out the keys.

"Michael go ahead, Dean's gonna show me how she is." Michael nodded and backed up and drove off. Baby was so excited to be driving in a 1967 Chevy Impala. She was totally in love…with the car. She got in the passenger side and Dean started her up. "Ugh, listen to her purr." Dean glanced at her before putting her in drive and smirked.

"You like that?" he asked and drove off heading towards the Harrisons.

"That's freaking hot. I love muscle cars, they're fucking sexy." Dean grinned. He loved getting compliments about his baby especially from a hot girl. Baby ran her hand over the dashboard feeling how smooth it was and then over the leather seats. "I would do anything for a car like her. She is B-E-A-Utiful."

Kat was in her father's study reading up on omens when she saw Sam walk by. "Hi, Sam." Sam stopped and turned back. He couldn't get Kat off his mind. She was very beautiful and seemed a little crazy, but not as crazy as Baby. Sam probably couldn't handle someone like Baby, but Kat, she's different. Sam walked into the study and saw her sitting on her father's desk with her legs cross and a book in her hands.

"Hey, Kat," he said and sat in the chair in front of her. "What are you up to?"

She smiled at him. "Just reading up on some omens. There have been a lot of demonic omens happening all over the world lately."

Sam tensed. He knew why. The Apocalypse. "Really? Baby said you could track demons."

"Mmhmm, also ghost and certain mythical creatures. It's my talent. I grew up learning how to do it and now I'm as good as my grandfather, maybe even better."

Sam chuckled and got up and sat on the desk next to her. "Where were you a few years ago?" Kat looked at him oddly and tilted her head. The look he got from her sent shivers up his spine. He gave her a crooked smile and sighed. "My mother died in my nursery when I was a few months old…" And Sam proceeded to tell Kat the whole story about what happened to his mother, how his father became a hunter after that, how is old girlfriend Jess had died the same way, the yellow eyed demon, Ruby, Dean going to hell, the demon blood, and the Apocalypse. "And then we ran into Baby and Michael." He turned to face her and she seemed to actually be listening to him. She listened without cutting him off, asking him why, no, she just sat and listened to everything he said so she could understand him. Kat put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little smile. "Well, you have the Harrisons now. No need to be alone in this." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. He just didn't know if now was the right time for him and Dean to have people like the Harrisons in their lives.

"It just seems every time we get close to anyone, or if anyone helps us, they end up dead," said Sam. He noticed it and he'll be anything Dean has noticed it too.

"Don't worry about the Harrisons, Sammy…or Sam…"

"You can call me Sammy." He smiled. He liked the way she called him Sammy. It wasn't like Dean. He made Sammy sound like a chubby little brother. Kat made it sound like a strong man, he didn't know how, if it even made sense, but she did.

She grinned at him and took a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Hunters need to stay together in this kind of situation. Nothing can get passed our gates, they're iron and salt. You're safe here. If you ever need refuge of some kind, come to the Harrisons, there will always be a room for you and your brother…you know you're going to have to talk to my father about the whole Apocalypse thing, unless he's already seen it with all these omens." Sam nodded. He didn't want to keep secrets from the Harrisons, he seemed like he was able to talk to these people. They were hunters that didn't judge and they were a family. A family that Dean and Sam never had a chance to have or even get close to. Maybe the Harrisons are what the Winchesters need after all.


	2. Over My Head

It was Dean and Sam's second night at being at the Harrisons. It was around eleven and Dean couldn't sleep. He hasn't slept well in weeks. Dean was leaning on the railing of his balcony with a bottle of beer and he was just staring at the moon thinking, wondering. Everything haunted his dreams, demons and angels. Michael, the ark angel, always popped into his head. He wondered if he should say yes, then all of this would be over, no one would suffer anymore. The only one that would be suffering would be him. Dean just doesn't know if he can sacrifice anymore of himself for anyone. He's done so much already.

Dean heard a noise below him and he looked down to see Baby walking out of the house with small black blanket wrapped around her. She walked around the pool and over to a swing. She sat on it and started swinging herself back and forth slowly staring up at the moon. Dean put his beer bottle down on the balcony and grabbed a pair of jeans and headed towards the backyard.

Baby sat on the swing curled up staring up at the moon and gently with her one leg pushing the swing. She heard a stick break behind her and she jumped turning around. She knew it couldn't be anything demonic but someone from the house. She smiled a little to see Dean.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing to the swing. She shook her head and scooted over a little wrapping herself up more in the blanket. Dean sat down with a sigh started pushing off the ground with his feet gently moving the swing. Baby now curled both her legs underneath her. Dean chuckle and said, "Making me do all the hard work now?"

Baby laughed slightly and leaned her head back on the swing. "What are you doing up?" she asked and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep," he said.

"Smells like someone's been in the liquor cabinet." She teased. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Do I smell that bad?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I could tell by the glossy look in your eye and well your breath smells like beer."

Dean laughed. "How old are you really?"

"Seventeen."

"Really? Wow." He asked a little shocked and scratched the back of his head. Great, he was attracted to a teenager…won't be the first time, but still this was jailbait.

"How old are you slugger?" She gently punched his arm.

"Old enough."

"That's not an answer."

"Thirty-one" He turned his head and looked into her eyes. They seemed warm and inviting to him, but yet a little tired. "How exactly did you get the name Baby? I mean seriously, was it an accident?"

Baby shook her head and laughed. "No, it's because I was the last child of the Harrison family, my father thought it be cute if I was called Baby. He also says it's because I'm his sweet little baby girl."

"Didn't know hunters were sweet."

Baby grinned. "Trust me I'm sweet when I can be."

"How sweet?"

Baby bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol talking."

Dean sighed and leaned back on the swing. "Maybe." Baby noticed Dean shiver a bit from the sudden burst of wind that came. "Here." She wrapped some of the cover around his shoulders, surprisingly he let her. She moved closer to, not to cuddle or anything but because the blanket was a little small. He wanted to protest, but he didn't. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system or if it was the smell of her shampoo, but he seemed intoxicated in her. Her hair smiled like apples.

Baby didn't know why, but she was a little nervous around Dean. He scared her a little, she didn't know if it was because he was older than her, she did like older guys, or if it was those eyes of his. Those green eyes she seemed to want to stare into or look away. She never was like this. She was never afraid of anyone or anything. She fought demons her whole life and this hunter comes along and freaking scares her. Sure, she'll act like herself when he's around her and keep this little secret to herself, but for how long.

Dean looked over to Baby to find her eyes closed and noticed she fell asleep. First time in Dean's life a girl fell asleep next to him without him having to do anything. He looked at her face and noticed how innocent and young she looked when she slept but yet she acted like she was a grown woman. He loved the innocent look in her green eyes and how soft her lips looked. She just seemed too pure to be a hunter. Baby curled up closer and shuddered feeling the wind hit her feet that were sticking out from the blanket. Dean pulled her closer and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously and rested her head in the nick of his neck. He walked her back to the house and was going up the stairs and heard someone coming out of the bathroom. It was Charlie.

Charlie raised his eyebrows and smiled a little. "She fell asleep on the swing again?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dean. He felt a little uncomfortable. Here he was holding this man's youngest daughter in his arms. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and she was curled up against him in his arms. Dean was a little afraid of Charlie. He didn't know why, but there was something inside him, deep down inside him, that made Charlie look a little scary.

"I'll take it from here," he said and Dean handed Baby over to Charlie. "Night, Dean, and thanks."

"No problem," he said and headed to the next floor for his room. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He fell against the mattress and let it settle around him. He sighed again and closed his eyes and Baby's sleeping figure was in his head.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Laundry call!" yelled Baby going into the game room. The game room was a dark wooded room with a pool table, stereo, darts, Wii and all other kinds of activities.

"You sure you don't want me to do the laundry?" asked Cutter walking in behind Baby.

"I am most definitely sure," she said walking up to Dean and Michael who were playing pool. "Last time you did the laundry you killed my ACDC shirt and I had to go out and buy a new one." Cutter shrugged and sat at one of the stools around the pool table. She turned to Dean and Michael. "Anything from you guys?"

"I'm good Baby Girl," said Michael leaning into the pool table getting ready to take a shot. Baby glanced at Dean and put her finger up to her mouth to make a sush noise and looked back at Michael. He was about to take a shot and Baby made a sneezing noise, making Michael jump and hit the ball wrong. Cutter, Baby and Dean laughed. Baby and Dean looked at each other and Dean winked. Baby felt something stir in her stomach and her face grow hot a little and walked out of the room. She shook her head and laughed a little to herself heading to the laundry room.

"You ok Baby?" asked Kat walking from the laundry room with Sam trailing behind her.

"Perfect," said Baby smiling at the two of them. "Its laundry day always excited for that."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Fine I'll just be a dumb ass." Kat and Sam laughed at the little Harrison as Baby walked into the laundry room. Kat and Sam walked into the game room to see Michael giving Dean money.

"Lose again big brother?" asked Kat.

"Baby's fault, she freaking sneezed during my shot." Michael just threw the rest of the money in Dean's hand and Dean had a cheeky smile.

"So tonight's your last night with us?" asked Kat looking between the boys.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, good, then you guys can meet Grandpa Harrison."

"Grandpa Harrison?" asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, today's his birthday. There's going to be a little party."

"Uh…" said Sam looking at Dean and then at Kat. He knew Dean wanted to hit the road tonight if they knew there were no more demons in this area of Alabama.

"There's going to be tons of food and drinks."

"Alright, I'm in," said Dean hearing the word food. He hit Sam in the arm. "We can always leave tomorrow morning." Dean walked out of the room leaving Kat and Sam alone. They didn't even notice Michael and Cutter left.

"Don't worry Sam, it'll be fun," said Kat reassuringly and she rubbed his arm gently. "Grandpa Harrison is a nice old man. He's a retired hunter of course. I told Daddy not to talk about the whole Apocalypse thing with him though. Just in case he gets into his old ways."

Sam chuckled nervously. "Thanks." Sam and Kat have gotten a little close in the last two days. She was the kind of person that would listen to him and actually let him talk instead of interrupted him in the middle and freaking out. That's all Sam ever wanted was someone to listen to him, that's all he needed. Sam was very attracted to Kat too. She was smart and beautiful. Of course Kat was attracted to Dean too but she didn't want to get too close to him. She knew that they were leaving soon and she couldn't take the chance to get hurt especially now.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Sam stood in the hallway drinking some beer in red cups. Charlie was talking to them about Ruby's knife. Charlie never heard of a knife that could do that. He really wanted to research it and find out more about it. He thought that it was very interesting.

"Now where are those girls?" growled Sharon as she walked back into the hall and looking up the stairs. "Kat! Baby! I'm not going to tell you again! You're grandfather is going to be here any minute!"

"Hold your horses Mama!" yelled Baby and they heard her little giggle. Dean smirked. He really liked her giggle, it was evil but cute. It fit Baby. The front door opened and Cutter walked in with an older looking man. He had gray hair; he was hunched over a little and had a cane.

"Well, this isn't a party," said Grandpa Harrison. "This seems like a funeral."

"Yes, dad, forgot to tell you after we cut the cake we're burying you," said Charlie walking up to his father and giving him a hug.

"Sounds like my family," retorted Grandpa Harrison. Charlie let go and introduced his father to the brothers. "I like you two already. Two strong handsome hunters like yourselves would be good for my granddaughters." Dean and Sam both choked a little on their drinks.

"Dad," said Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Grandpa," said Kat and Michael walking down the stairs. Sam looked up to see Kat wearing a short off the shoulder black dress and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down in light waves. She smiled at Sam. Dean noticed and nudged Sam with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. Kat and Michael hugged their grandfather.

"Alright, where's Baby?" asked Charlie. He was now getting frustrated with his youngest.

"Grandpa!" yelled Baby at the top of the steps. Dean was about to take a drink when he turned to her voice and stopped. Baby was wearing a white lacey layered strapless dress with a cute pink bow around her waist and the dress came to mid thigh. Her hair was in long lose curls and she had minimum make up on but damn, she took Deans breath away. Baby came running down the stairs and into Grandpa Harrison's arms.

"Wow, look at you," said Grandpa Harrison. "You are a heartbreaker."

"Only on Fridays." She grinned and let go. She always had a great relationship with her grandfather. When he would come back from hunts and visit them, he would always bring Baby a gift, whether it be a rare piece of jewelry or some kind of rare object.

"Great, now that everyone is here," said Sharon coming in. "Can we eat?"

Grandpa hooked his arms with Baby and Kat and they walked him into the kitchen. They had Grandpa sitting at the head of the table, Charlie sat at the other head, Sharon on his right, Michael on his left, Cutter in between Michael and Kat, Sam on the right of Grandpa and sitting next to Kat, Baby sitting on the left of Grandpa and Dean in between Baby and Sharon. Grandpa enjoyed hearing the stories about the hunts and he really wished he could go on another one before he dies.

Baby leaned over to Dean and whispered, "This is the part of dinner where my dad and grandpa have a fight about him hunting at his age. So don't be worried if they get into a little wrestling match." Dean nodded and looked towards Charlie who whipped his mouth with his napkin.

"Now, dad, we've talked about this, hunting at your age isn't healthy."

"Oh, come on Charles, I bet I can run circles around these four young chaps."

Kat hid a laugh behind her hand. Dean looked at Sam and saw that he was actually have a good time. Dean and Sam never knew what family was, a real family with generations that were still alive. Sam was enjoying himself. He really liked the Harrison family. They were different from other hunters, they stayed together and always fought together but they also took some time out to be together as a family to enjoy a little thing like a birthday.

"I'm sure you can dad. Please let's not go through this again."

Grandpa Harrison stood up. "Let's go boy," he said pointing to Charlie. "Let's go see who's not old enough."

"Grandpa you two just ate, it may not be…" started Baby.

"A demon may sneak up and getchya after you ate. You can never be ready. Now let's go boy. In the living room." Grandpa just left. Charlie rubbed his face with his hands and got up.

"Alright, action," said Michael. Michael and Cutter got up from the table and ran to the living room. Kat and Baby looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I hope you two have had an entertaining time since you've been here," said Sharon while cleaning up the dishes. "It's about to get more entertaining. I don't know how many more times your father can take on your grandfather."

Kat laughed. "Well, Grandpa is getting up there in age. You never know tonight may be the last night him and dad wrestle. Come on, you three." The four of them got up from the table and walked over to the living room.

The four of them walked into the living room to see Grandpa Harrison having Charlie in a headlock. "Say uncle! Say uncle!"

"Alright! Uncle!" yelled Charlie. Grandpa let go and stood up helping Charlie up who was rubbing his neck. "Still the champ." Dean chuckled a little and noticed Sam's arm around Kat's waist. They looked comfortable and he frowned a little. Sam can't get too close to Kat, with Lucifer out there and all the other demons, he could use her or all of the Harrisons to get to him.

"Hey you," said Baby snapping her fingers in his face. He shook his head and turned his head to look at her. "Daydreaming?" He noticed a cup in her hand.

"What exactly are you drinking young lady?"

"Um, punch," said Baby and grinned.

"Would you mind letting me see?"

"Mmmm…don't think so," she said still grinning at him and walking over to Cutter. He watched her sit across from him and talk to him. She had her hand on his knee and was laughing at something that he said. He didn't like the feeling he got looking at the two.

"Don't worry," said Michael walking up to him.

"What?"

"Cutter is like a brother to Baby. I can tell she sort of likes you, but don't let our father find that out. Seeing his baby girl with an older rebel hunter may just give him a heart attack."

"Don't worry; I wasn't thinking anything of Baby. She's too young…don't get me wrong she's beautiful but she's just too young." Michael didn't believe a word he said and nodded. He patted Dean's arm and nodded. "Just have a good time, it's your last night and it's a party. Have fun!" He walked away towards his mother who was putting out desserts on the table. Dean walked over to Kat and Sam who were sitting on a couch talking. Sam smiled at Dean as he sat down across from them.

"Dad, this song is for you," said Charlie putting on an old record machine. Glen Miller 'In the Mood' came on. Grandpa Harrison grabbed Sharon and started dancing. The others laughed a little. Baby walked up to Sam and said, "May I have this dance?" Kat laughed and nudged Sam to go. Sam got up and grabbed Baby's hand. Kat turned around to see Sam and Baby swing dancing.

"I didn't know my brother had it in him," said Dean sitting in the spot Sam was sitting at. Kat and Dean laughed seeing the Sam and Baby's face. They were having a good time. Grandpa Harrison cut into them and grabbed Baby and Sam and Sharon were dancing.

"I always knew Sam attracted older woman," said Dean.

"And I always knew Baby was eye candy for older men," said Kat. She had a meaning behind it for Dean. She's seen the way he looked at Baby; she's seen the way all the men looked at Baby. She was almost a goddess when it came to perfection. She just didn't know why Dean hasn't tried picking her up or anything. It's as if he's holding back. Maybe it was the age difference? However, she knew Sam liked her. Everyone could tell their feelings for each other. Baby and Dean, they were a different story all together.

As the night grew later, everyone started to get drunk, even Baby. The family didn't mind as long as she was in their watchful eye. Meatloaf's 'You Took the Words Right out Of My Mouth' was playing and Baby watched as Kat and Sam were dancing slowly to it, when it wasn't really a slow song.

"Wow," said Cutter sitting next to her. "I can't believe how close she let him get."

"Yeah," said Baby and she smiled at her sister. Kat smiled back and blushed a little. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"It must have been while you were kissing me," sang Cutter.

"I swear it's true I was just about to say I love you," sang Baby. The two of them laughed and Cutter let Baby lean her head on his shoulder.

"Ok," said Charlie stumbling over to the record machine. "Here's a song for you Baby. Remember when you were little and I would sing this to you." Charlie put the record in and it started playing. Baby sat up and started laughing 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lenard Skynard.

"Turn it up!" yelled Baby. Charlie did and she and him started singing.

"Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabama once again  
And I think its a sin, yes

Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you"

The others started getting into the song. Baby stood up and grabbed Dean's hand. "Come on." The two of them walked where Sam and Kat were dancing and they started dancing. Dean held onto her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of the swayed. Everyone was dancing around singing the song.

"In Birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer"

At the end of the song they all laughed and Dean was surprised to find himself laughing. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. He was in a great house, with a great family, singing, drinking, partying, laughing and he had a beautiful young girl in his arms. If only he could get over whatever was eating him inside about Baby. His body wanted her, he knew for sure, but he just couldn't do that to Baby. He couldn't get himself to.

Baby feeling a bit buzzed and not so nervous around Dean right now, was feeling great. She felt free. She loved how the night was going. She was happy about meeting the Winchesters and how her sister was happy, her whole family was happy. Everything was just great. She felt Deans arm around her waist and she liked it. He had a strong hold on her. She looked over to her mother and father who were still dancing to the next song. Grandpa was falling asleep in one of the chairs and Kat couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you help me take him to his room?" Kat asked Sam. He nodded and the two of them picked him up. They slung his arms around their shoulders and helped him up to his room. "Here you go Grandpa." Grandpa nodded and headed over to the bed.

"Hey Winchester," he said turning around. Sam turned back to him. "Take good care of my granddaughter."

"Goodnight, Grandpa!" Kat took Sam's arm and walked out the room closing the door behind her. "Sorry about that."

Sam laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright but I think Michael was right about something."

"What's that?" she asked taking his hand and walking them to the backyard.

"Your family is psychotic." Kat laughed and led them over to a stone bench in the middle of her mother's garden. They sat in silence for a while and then Sam squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled seeing him lean closer towards her. She too leaned in and felt his lips press against hers. She smiled against his lips and felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let the kiss deepen. Sam put his hand against her cheek and caressed it softly. The two of them let go and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…you just look so…"

"Sam, you're a grown up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be sorry."

"I just don't want any harm to come to you if I let my feelings show towards you."

"Nothing will happen to me, babe. Not with you around."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that if I do stick around Lucifer will find you or some other demons will and use you and your family as my weakness."

"Well, if that ever happens we'll think of something to do. For now on, let's just think of what's in front of us."

It was hard. Sam wanted to so bad but the feeling of having Kat hurt or someone else in the family getting hurt because of him it just nagged at him. Kat kissed his lips gently.

"Well, I hope you had fun, looks like you and your brother need it," said Baby as her and Dean walked up the stairs. His arm was around her waist still as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, we definitely needed it. Tomorrow is back to reality." Dean didn't realize it but he walked Baby to her room. She turned to him and smiled that sweet innocent smile at him that drove him crazy. He just wanted really bad to feel those lips against his but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't chance it. "So you think Sammy is getting lucky with your sister?"

Baby giggled. "Doubt it, she has morals and respect. But she really does like Sam…a lot." Dean nodded. "What time you leaving tomorrow?"

"Early, maybe around six."

Baby nodded and then stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek feeling his stubble touched her lips. She tried to hide back her blush, but damn it, he made her so nervous. She didn't know why. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked into her room and closed the door. Dean was shocked Baby kissed his cheek and he smirked a little to himself and headed up to his room. Well, he and Sam may not have gotten lucky with these sisters but they did get a new family, if they liked it or not.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby got out of bed around 5:45 and hurried downstairs. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and saw her sister there with Sam. Her sister was wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top. She felt her heart break seeing her sister say goodbye to Sam. She could tell she really liked him. Charlie and Sharon came out of the kitchen with bags of food for them. Baby laughed. Her mother always made sure everyone was fed. Michael, Cutter and Dean walked in announcing that all the bags were packed. Sam sighed and Kat grabbed his hand squeezing it. Kat leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips. Michael and Cutter whistled and Sharon smacked both their heads. Baby and Charlie shared a smile.

"Call or even text me ok?" Kat asked. Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to go. He hasn't felt like this since Jessica, even Madison. He put his head against hers and stared her in the eyes. "I'll be back."

"You better." They smiled at each other. Sam and Kat let go.

"Well, thanks again," said Sam.

"Yeah, it was fun," said Dean.

Kat leaned her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Baby smiled at Dean and waved bye as the two of them left the house.

"This sucks," said Kat. Baby laughed and wrapped her arm around her sister. "Let's go get some coffee."

**SUPERNATURAL**

It's been a couple days since Sam and Dean left. Sam texted her as much as he could and so did Kat. Kat was trying to find more hunts for Baby and Michael to go on. She could tell they were getting antsy just sitting around. Kat was sitting in the library and heard her phone go off.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night_

Destiny's Child 'Brown Eye's' was her ringtone for him. She opened it up and smiled. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, Kat," said Sam on the other end. Baby came walking into the library.

"Who are you on the phone with Kat? Huh, huh, is it Sammy boy? Sammy! Sammy! Hi Sammy!"

"Will you shut up?" yelled Kat throwing a book at her sister.

She heard Sam laughing and then Dean said something. "Dean said no cat fights unless we're there to witness them."

"Too late for that. So what's up Sam?"

"Do you think Michael and Baby could come to Louisiana? There is a very big demonic presence here. We need some help."

Kat was a little disappointed he didn't ask her to go but knew all she did was research and tracking. "How bad is it?"

"We don't know something we haven't been up against before. He's very strong. He says his name is Agramon."

"Agramon…"

Baby turned her head towards Kat and said, "That's impossible. Put him on speaker, now!"

"Sam put us on speaker; we're doing the same as you. You have to hear this." Kat hit the speaker button and Baby got close.

"Sam, are you sure you said Agramon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's impossible. Agramon was the demon that your father and my father sent back to hell. He's the demon of fear. He will take your fears and use them against you. Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, Castiel told us that he's here."

"Shit." Baby slammed her fist on the desk. "Whatever you guys do, do not go after him alone. Don't let each other out of your sight; he probably already knows you're tracking him. Michael and I will get there as soon as we can." They hung up and Baby looked at Kat and then headed towards the door.

"Wait, Baby, I want to come…"

"No, Kat, you stay. Michael and I will go. You're emotions are the reason you want to go."

"No, I can help track him. Remember dad said he was very hard at tracking. Please, just let me come." Kat couldn't believe she was begging her little sister to go on a hunt. She remembers when it was the other way around.

Baby nodded. "Ok, I'll get Michael; we'll pack up and head out in twenty minutes."

**A/N: Ok so this chapter was pretty much the same except for that we changed Baby's age from 19 to 17. It will make things more interesting: ) Please Review!**


	3. Living Dead Girl

Dean and Sam waited a few hours for Baby and Michael to arrive. They gave them the name of the hotel they were staying in and did what Baby told them to. Sam was looking through his father's journal but couldn't find anything about it. He just noticed paged that were ripped from the seams and he wondered if those pages were the ones about the Harrisons.

Dean hung up his phone after talking with Bobby and sat on the bed throwing his phone. "The only thing to do is to send Agramon back to hell with an exorcism unless the Harrison's know something we don't."

"Do you think this is the demon was the demon that dad saved Charlie from?"

"Could be? I mean did you hear Baby's panicked voice?" Sam nodded and looked at Dean to find him staring at nothing and knew he was thinking.

There was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean grabbed their guns, Sam opened the door and there was Baby, Michael and Kat. "Kat?" he asked surprised. He opened the door more letting them in.

"Hey, Baby," said Dean and she nodded towards him.

"She begged," said Baby turning to Sam as he closed the door and fixed the salt line at the door. He turned to Kat and hugged her. "Why would you come? Have you ever hunted before?"

"Duh," said Kat letting go of Sam and grinning at him. "I was hunting my whole life; I just like the behind the scenes stuff now."

"Ok, now that we have the happy reunion out of the way, can we figure out what we're going to do?" asked Dean.

"Well, if you guys haven't figured Agramon is the demon that almost killed our father," said Baby and she sat down across from Dean on Sam's bed. "Agramon uses your worst fear and kills you with it."

"Sounds like Charmed," said Kat remembering her dads fear and shuddered.

Baby smiled. "Sort of, Charmed, kind of got the idea right but Agramon is a real demon not a scary weird looking man that creeps the hell out of me." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Our father came home to find us all tied up and Agramon there taunting him. He wanted to start with Baby, just to see our father's broken heart over his baby girl." Baby grimaced glancing at Dean then back at Michael who was telling the story. "But Agramon wasn't expecting John to be there and was caught off guard."

"From what I remember it was a very messy exorcism," said Kat. She was sitting at one the table with Sam. "It took them over six hours to perform it because Agramon is a very powerful demon. He knows everyone's weaknesses and fears. He'll try everything he can to win."

"We're going to have to try and stay away from our fears and defeat them," said Baby looking at Kat.

"Well, Dean, you don't have to worry about any airplanes," said Sam.

"It sucks that he can pull clowns out of a hat for you Sammy boy," said Dean he grinned and Sam glared at him.

Baby turned to Dean. "Clowns are scary! Did you ever see Rob Zombies House of a 1000 Corpses or The Devils Rejects Or even Steven Kings IT.? Those are scary ass clowns." Baby shivered and Dean smirked at her.

"We just have to make sure we stay together," said Michael crossing his arms. "No one gets left behind. I'm pretty sure that Agramon knows we are here."

"You think he'll remember us?" asked Kat wrapping her arms around herself.

"Have you ever seen a demon that didn't remember?" asked Baby getting a little defensive. "They have a lifetime of vengeance and memories. Of course they'll know."

"Baby…"

"Don't Baby me. Baby, Baby, Baby." She mocked Kat in her tone.

"Stop it. I remember your face, we all do, what he made you see, made you think…"

"Just stop it! I don't want to remember it." Baby growled and started grinding her teeth together. She leaned against the headboard of Sam's bed with her arms across her chest. She didn't want to remember but it was too late the memory came at her. That night Agramon came. After he tied them to the chairs waiting for her father to come home, he made her see her fear. She cried and pleaded for him to stop. Baby was brought out of her memory from Dean scooting over on his bed and looking at her.

"You ok, Baby?"

"Sure, yeah, fine." She glanced at him. He could tell she was lying, she wasn't fine at all. She didn't want to have to see Agramon again.

* * *

Once the five of them had a plan to get to Agramon, Baby and Dean went towards the back of the building where the deaths were found near and the other three took the front. "So you want to talk about what Agramon made you see?" asked Dean as he opened the basement door. He looked around and ushered for her to go in.

"Not really," she said taking out a flashlight and turning it on as she started down the stairs into the dark basement.

"Then how exactly are you going to fight him, if he has you paralyzed in fear again?" asked Dean. He was getting a little annoyed with Baby's stubbornness towards this case. He was attracted to it all at the same time.

Baby turned around sighing. "Ok, fine. I never told anyone about what he made me see. You will probably laugh at me for it."

"Depending on what it is…yeah I probably will." He grinned at her and looked around for a staircase that led upstairs.

"Prick…ouch!" she yelled feeling something scrape up against her arm. She turned her flashlight over to what it as to find a pitch fork. "Oh yeah, that's safe."

"So what did you see?"

"Nothing."

Dean sighed irritated. He wasn't going to have Baby paralyzed in fear and not be able to help him. They needed to watch each other's backs. He turned around and he was annoyed. "I thought you were going to say."

"I did just say it. I saw nothing. There was nothing around me. I was alone. I'm afraid of being abandoned, I'm afraid of being alone. I can't take it. When I was younger my father wanted me not to go into this business but I felt like I was being left behind, abandoned. So Agramon gave me my fear. He made me see the world as if I was a spirit trapped watching everyone around go by not even noticing me. I was invisible." She took a deep breath and then said, "That is the most honest I've ever been about my fears to anyone…ever. And if you laugh so help me God I will beat you!"

Dean smirked. "Sounds kinky." Baby rolled her eyes and put her free hand on her hip. "How you feel?" Dean knew it had to be hard for her to break down the wall and finally tell someone her fear, especially to someone she barely knew.

"A lot better actually." They heard a door open and they took out their guns and leaned against the wall. Dean tried to look around the wall but couldn't see anything. That's when the two of them felt themselves black out.

Kat, Sam and Michael walked inside the building waiting to hear anything from Dean and Baby. It has been a few minutes and they still haven't heard anything. Sam picked up his cell and tried calling Dean. That's when he heard Deans cell. It was coming from the second floor. The three of them ran upstairs and the sound got louder when they reached a door. Michael kicked it open and went in first to find Baby and Dean tied up and unconscious to chairs.

"Baby!" said Michael running over to her and untying her ropes.

Dean and Baby started waking up from the others saying their names and shaking them. "Dean," said Sam. "What happened?"

Dean blinked a couple times and looked around. "I have no clue. We heard a door open and the next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"What about you Baby?" asked Kat. Baby shook her head.

"Alright let's get out of here," said Sam.

"Good idea," said Michael.

The five of them went back to the hotel and to their rooms. Baby sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what the hell happened in the basement. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember a thing. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Dean.

"Oh, hey, you ok?" she asked letting him in. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Baby didn't even notice.

"Yup, I'm fine. Where's Kat?"

"Over in Michaels room doing some more tracking on Agramon." She turned around finding Dean a couple inches from her. "Uh, Dean…" She felt his hand on her throat and covered her mouth with his hand. He slammed her against the wall behind her. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart, I'm just doing this to protect you. I'm sorry." Baby tried screaming but his hand around her throat tightened.

"Dean, please, this isn't you," she said through coughs.

"My one fear is for me to get too close to you, Baby. The only way I am able not to get close to you is to kill you."

"Dean, you don't want to kill me." She had to do something to try and get out of his grip. "Please, I won't hurt you…"

"It's not you that is going to do the hurting; it's me and my demons. They'll hurt you and I can't let them. I can't get close to you. Don't you see? If I get close to you, if I start breaking down my walls and letting you inside like I want, they will use you as my weakness to get to me." He seemed to have tears in his eyes while saying this. He kissed her forehead and leaned his against hers. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

The door broke open and Dean turned around still holding her neck in his grip. Kat, Sam and Michael came in holding guns to them. "Let her go, Dean."

"I have to kill her, I have no choice."

"Yes, you do," said Sam walking over to him slowly. "Just let her go, you're not doing anyone good by killing Baby. Let her go."

Baby felt Dean's hand loosen on her neck and then dropped his hand by his side. He shook his head and looked around. "What…what the hell is going on? Did I…" He couldn't finish his sentence and looked at Baby whose neck was all red. "Baby, I-I am sorry."

"Dean, it's not your fault," she said rubbing her neck.

"Why did you go after my sister?" asked Kat. "You afraid of her or something?" She went over to Baby and checked her neck to make sure it was ok. Baby glanced at Dean and then looked at Kat. "Exactly, his fear was to be out hunted by a girl."

"Sexist."

"Now, all we have to know is what Agramon did to you," said Michael but before he could fix the salt lines in the room the door blew open causing him to fly back. A tall man came walking in. He was balding and wearing a suit. He closed the door with his mind and looked at Baby. "Baby's fear is to lose everyone she cares about, starting with you four." He grinned. "But first, in order to play our little game…" He flung the guns out of their hands and into the back of the room where Michael laid unconscious. "Good, now it's fair game." He looked at Sam. "Sammy, Sammy, your fear is to lose Kat and have her family hurt in the process." He turned to Kat. "You're biggest fear is to lose your sister." Baby felt herself slide towards Agramon and into his grip. "Why don't we have some fun, eh?"

Baby found herself being thrown up at the ceiling. She screamed in pain and tried to get off the ceiling and then felt herself being thrown against the wall and then right into the kitchen table and chairs causing her to go unconscious.

"Baby!" yelled Kat. She was trying to run over to Baby but felt herself stuck. She was frozen, paralyzed, she couldn't move. Her biggest fear was coming true. She was letting it concur her. Dean kneeled down next to Baby and rolled her over. Her head was bleeding and her breathing was shallow. He looked up at Agramon. "You son of a bitch."

"Don't mourn Dean," said Agramon. "It's very unattractive. Too bad, Baby had such potential." Agramon grinned and looked at Sam. "Sammy, you wanna watch as your girlfriend and her sister die, very slowly?" Kat held onto her stomach feeling a tortuous pain build up inside her. She whimpered in pain and tasted copper in her mouth. She spit on the floor to find blood.

"Bastard," said Kat.

"Kat!" yelled Sam watching Kat fall to her knees clutching her stomach.

Michael woke up behind one of the beds he was thrown behind. He heard Sam yelling Kats name. He looked around finding the guns near him but one caught his eye. He couldn't believe it. The colt? He always thought that it was a tall tale. He heard his sister crying in pain and that gave him the strength to stand up and point the gun at Agramon. Agramon turned and before he could do anything, Michael pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into Agramons head. They watched as the body started shaking and what appeared to be lights flickering inside the body and then the body fell to the floor. Michael wanted to congratulate himself but didn't. He rushed over to Kats side the same time as Sam.

"You ok?" asked Sam and he whipped the blood from her mouth. Kat nodded. She just felt a little sore but knew that the pain stopped once Agramon was gone.

"Yeah, everything should go back to normal since he's gone."

"Then why isn't Baby waking up?" asked Dean who still had Baby on his lap. The three looked over and Sam moved over to Dean and Baby.

"Baby, come on," said Kat shaking her shoulders but Baby didn't move. "Baby, this isn't funny, sweetheart." Sam opened her eyes to find that they were just staring up at nothing, they weren't moving like in a dream. They seemed soulless.

"We have to take her to the hospital, she may have hit her head to hard," said Sam. Dean picked her up and the five of them headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Kat sat at Baby's side holding her hand and just staring at the breathing tube in her mouth. Baby had a concussion and was in a coma. She had gotten a few stitches in the head from hitting the wall pretty hard. Kat hasn't spoken since they brought Baby in. Sam walked in with some coffee for Kat and handed it to her. He pulled a chair next to her and held her hand. Kat looked up at him and couldn't help her lip tremble and the water in her eyes start to build up.

Dean leaned against the threshold looking at the sight in front of him and couldn't help but feel the heartbreak. He looked down the hall to see Sharon, Charlie, Cutter and Michael rushing down the hall. They went by Dean and stopped in their tracks seeing Baby lying there. Sharon was the first to walk over to her other side. She caressed her head. "Hi, Baby, it's Mama Bear." Sharon had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Baby girl," said Charlie. He was at the foot of the bed. "Come on you can beat this. You've had worse."

_Baby found herself walking around what looked like to be a hospital. She turned the corner to see Dean leaning against a doorway. "Dean!" yelled Baby and she ran up to him. She scrunched her face up in confusion. "Hello! Dean!" She put her hand in front of his face. He couldn't see her. She looked into the room he was looking in to see her family. They were surrounding a bed and they were all crying. Baby looked around Michael to see herself lying there with a breathing tube down her throat and a few stitches in her head. "No." She shook her head and looked at her parents. "Daddy, mom, I'm right here!" She looked around at them all. They couldn't hear her, they couldn't see her…her worst fear was coming true. She looked over at the door way to see Dean walk away. There had to be a way for her to get some ones attention. _

_Baby ran out the door and followed Dean. "Dean, come on. You have to help me." She stopped when he stopped to sit on a bench in the hallway. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. Baby sat next to him. She felt her emotions running high. She wasn't dead, she could still feel. Maybe if she felt an emotion strong enough, she could get someone to hear her, maybe even see her. She thought about seeing her family in her room crying. She felt her emotions getting deeper. She turned to Dean and touched his face. He saw him twitch and turn his head. If she were there, he'd be staring straight at her. She concentrated on the emotions again. This time she put her hand on his and he looked down._

"Baby?" he asked. No, maybe. It had happened to him, why not to Baby. When he asked if it was her he felt something cold on his cheek. The same spot where she had kissed him the night of the party. "We have to find a way for you to get back in your body Baby Girl." He felt coldness on his hand again.

_Baby loved how this was working. Dean was going to help her back into her body. Everything was going to be great. Baby heard an exclamation of curse words and then running feet._

"Dean!" yelled Sam coming through the door. "Baby's awake!"

"You did it Baby," said Dean and hopped off the bench and ran into the room. He saw her sitting up and pulling the breathing tube out of her mouth. She was panting and smiling at her family.

_Baby stood at the door of the room watching the scene in front of her. She wasn't in her body, then who was?_


End file.
